Greenhouse Four
by Telturwen
Summary: Harry finds Hermione and Ginny laughing in one of the greenhouses, but soon realizes that they're laughing at him.


Part of the **Year Long Scavenger Hunt** ([E07] _Write about a scenario I will give you [Character A finds Characters B and C in a greenhouse laughing at Character A]_ ) on HPFC.

* * *

 **Greenhouse Four**

It wasn't fair, but at the risk of sounding like a four-year-old, Harry hadn't said anything. He had gotten detention from Professor Snape—again—after he and Ron had been foolish enough to ask Seamus for direction on their latest potion. Hermione had been too far away, and seeing how it was basically an examination, them asking for help was really them asking for trouble, anyway. But Ron had gotten off without even a slap to the back of the head.

He hated that he was brooding over something so trivial. He got detention regularly from Snape. It wasn't any great surprise that cheating had earned him another. Maybe he could find a way of getting Ron a detention from another professor, just to even things out. He could hear Sirius praising him in his head for acting just like James. He wasn't certain that was a good thing.

Harry was wandering aimlessly across the grounds. It was a nice summer day, but there were clouds to the south that promised rain. He had thought about going to Hagrid's, but he knew that he was keeping the Blast-Ended Skrewts around his pumpkin patch, and he wasn't going anywhere near those things unless he was forced to do so. Just as it was beginning to rain, Harry reached greenhouse four and ducked into the structure. As soon as he made it inside, he heard laughter echoing through the greenhouse, stopping as the sound hit the glass windows. Harry was intrigued as to who would be laughing in the greenhouses at such a random hour. The thing was, he was certain those laughs sounded familiar.

Harry messed up his hair and made for the supply room, where the laughter was coming from. He leaned against the doorframe and found Hermione and Ginny giggling like a couple of first years. When she realized he was there, Ginny stopped laughing and nudged Hermione in the shoulder with her elbow. Hermione looked up and she, too, stopped laughing.

Confused, Harry said, "What are you two snickering about?"

Ginny cleared her throat, but looked at Hermione for support. Hermione smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile—more like a smile you make when you've just pulled a prank on someone and it succeeded. Harry cautiously smiled back.

"Ginny was just saying the funniest things about… her brothers… just some innocent stories, really."

Harry looked at Ginny, who paled noticeably.

"Really?" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who about?"

"Fred and George—"

"Ron and Percy—"

They said their answers at the same time, not realizing who was being asked. They looked at each other, a slight panic in their eyes.

Harry finally realized they had been laughing about _him_ , because there was no reason they would need to lie otherwise. What they were laughing _about_ was still to be determined. Well, he was well within his rights to press them about it. He was blocking the only exit, after all.

"What's so funny about me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"We just… I agreed with something Ginny said."

Harry motioned for her to continue.

"That… oh, this is so embarrassing," said Hermione, her cheeks flushing.

Ginny piped up instead. "I was just saying how cute you looked on the Quidditch Pitch today, and that if you didn't have such a temper and cause so much trouble, you might make a good boyfriend."

Harry's arms dropped to his sides and his jaw may have dropped as well. He didn't really notice, as a determined-looking Ginny and a queasy-looking Hermione made their way past him and through the doorway. He turned to watch them step through the greenhouse door, conjuring invisible umbrellas through their wands. Ginny turned back to catch one more glimpse of him but Hermione was actively avoiding his gaze.

When they were gone, he sat down on one of the greenhouse worktables, smiling. _A temper and making trouble?_ Well, there was no use for it, then. He would never make anyone a good boyfriend, but he pondered the idea briefly. Ginny… Hermione…

He smirked. It wasn't hard to consider.

After all, what good came from having a sullen and rebellious nature, anyway?


End file.
